Vrykolakas
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Dibalik kehidupan Lee Sungmin sebagai Idola. Menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai setengah Vampire. Serta hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan 'Pemburu' Vampire. Bagaimana taktik pemburu dan buruan ini dalam berakting sebagai couple di atas panggung?
1. Chapter 1

**Lhyn Hatake **present

Vrykolakas at Prologue

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Mysteri.

Rate : M (for Save)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, and Other member Suju.

pairing : sementara **Kyuhyun**** X Sungmin **aja.

Warning : Timeline, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Kau pernah menonton film berjudul Blade? Kau tahu Daywalker? Ya Daywalker, vampire yang memiliki kemampuan berjalan di bawah matahari seperti manusia. Kau percaya keberadaan mereka? Tidak percaya? Maka kau harus percaya karena aku adalah salah satunya... ya, aku seorang Daywalker.

Aku adalah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan menjijikkan macam vampire. Kau tahu siapa aku? Tidak? Kalau begitu akan kuberi tahu...

Aku adalah Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Dulu...

Dulu sekali, jauh sebelum manusia yang hidup sekarang mengerti apa itu bernapas, aku hanya manusia biasa. Masaku sebagai manusia adalah saat kedamaian adalah hal yang begitu mahal. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena jutaan ton emaspun tak mampu membelinya. Nyawa adalah hal mutlak untuk membelinya. Kau harus mati untuk merasa damai, atau... kau harus mengorbankan jutaan nyawa manusia demi sebuah kedamaian.

Anak perempuan hanyalah harta dan anak lelaki adalah senjata. Kau harus terbiasa dengan desingan peluru dan rasa berguncang di tanah yang kau pijak saat suara keras terdengar. Jangan pikirkan mereka yang di sana. Cukup bersyukur bahwa saat itu kau masih hidup.

Usiaku sembilan tahun saat _Appa_ku menindihku dan memelukku begitu erat. Bumi berguncang begitu kuat, dan asap tebal membuatku buta. Napasku sesak, paru-paruku seperti terisi tanah. _Appa_ku mati di atasku, dan tak jauh dariku _Eomma_ku juga mati. Mata mereka terpejam, aroma karat masih bisa kucium diantara campuran aroma mesiu.

"Eo... mmaa," aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi dia tak bergerak, aku tahu... dia sudah mati meninggalkanku, seperti _Appa_ yang dadanya tak bergerak.

Aku tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sungjin, _namdongsaeng_ku yang masih berusia lima tahun. Tak ada suara tangis, padahal biasanya dia akan menangis di saat seperti ini.

Saat itu adalah saat terakhir kali aku melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku, karena setelahnya... Sebuah lengan besar menarikku dan mengurungku lalu menyuntikku dengan sesuatu hingga aku tak bisa merasakan diriku lagi.

Dan saat itu, adalah saat terakhir aku menjadi manusia. Karena saat terbangun, aku bukan lagi manusia normal. Sesuatu telah mereka lakukan padaku. Aku bisa mendengar suara mereka di kejauhan, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka dibalik dinding besi itu, aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung mereka.

"Terjadi kesalahan fatal!" teriak salah satu dari empat orang disana. "Mereka lepas kendali, kita harus membunuhnya. Kita harus menghancurkan seluruh senjata itu sebelum mereka yang menghancurkan kita."

Aku merasa begitu haus. Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar dan jantungku terasa tercengkram kuat. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin melemah.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, sesuatu mengendalikannya. Mengendalikan tanganku untuk menghantam kaca yang mengurungku. Aku bisa merasakan gerakan lima belas manusia yang terkejut dengan tindakanku. Mereka bergerak begitu lambat, membuatku ingin tertawa melihat slow montion yang kusaksikan tanpa kamera.

Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhku bergerak diluar kendali, seperti ada seseorang yang memegang remote control untuk mengendalikanku. Ngomong-ngomong, saat itu aku belum tahu apa itu remote control dan kurasa benda seperti itu juga belum ditemukan. Aku menerjang salah seorang dari mereka, dan dengan cepat menancapkan taringku di leher mereka. Aku bahkan tak sadar aku punya taring.

Darah manusia itu membasahi tenggorokanku, seperti jus strawberry segar yang begitu nikmat. Tubuhku kerileks dan detak jantungku kembali normal. Dan saat itu aku sadar... yang mengendalikanku adalah instingku sendiri.

"Tembak dia!" seru seseorang diantara mereka.

Aku berbalik menatapnya. _Namja_ berseragam yang sangat kubenci. Yah. Aku benci orang-orang berseragam. Mereka yang membunuh orang tuaku, mereka yang memisahkanku dari Sungjin dan mereka yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.

"Peluru tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya!"

Akulah ciptaan mereka yang paling sempurna. Aku manusia, jantungku masih berdetak, paru-paruku masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas. Tapi ada kekuatan monster yang mereka tanamkan dalam diriku. Membuatku hilang kendali saat merasa sakit.

Kekuatan itu membuat jantungku menghisap darahku sendiri. Untuk bertahan hidup, aku membutuhkan darah manusia... manusia normal. Aku pergi dari tempat itu, bepergian berpindah-pindah tempat karena mereka memburuku. Dan ternyata, aku bukanlah satu-satunya meski aku yang paling sempurna.

Dalam pelarianku, aku bertemu dua _namja_ bernama Xiah Junsu dan Choi Minho dalam perjalananku mencari Sungjin. Mereka sama sepertiku, hanya saja... mereka mati... jantung mereka tak berdetak seperti jantungku. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku yang paling sempurna. Jantungku masih berdetak dan aku masih bisa tumbuh pada awalnya. Karena saat menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, gen penuaanku mati.

.

.

Begitu panjang masa yang kulalui bersama mereka. Mereka seperti _Appa_ bagiku, mereka mengajariku mengendalikan insting, mereka mengajariku berburu. Mereka keluargaku.

Hingga saat ini, Minho masih bersamaku. Kau bertanya kemana Xiah Junsu? Aku juga tak tahu, tiga tahun yang lalu dia menghilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Aku tahu dia tak mungkin mati hanya karena kecelakaan kecil seperti itu.

Tapi aku dan Minho tak berhasil menemukannya. Tak ada satupun jejak yang menunjukkan dia pergi dari tempat jatuhnya pesawat. Kami masih mencarinya, dan terus berharap dia kembali.

.

Aku tersenyum saat telingaku mendengar sebuah detak jantung yang cukup dekat denganku. seorang _yeoja_ tengah mengamatiku. Dia mangsaku...

"Lee Sungmin Super Junior?" aku mendengar jantungnya berdebar kencang. Napasnya sedikit tercekat seakan berharap.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap _yeoja_ di hadapanku, kemudian kuletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirku, mengisyaratkan dia untuk diam. "Aku sedang ingin makan _ice cream_, kumohon jangan bongkar penyamaranku," bisikku dengan memberinya tatapan memohon yang aku tahu... tak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengabaikannya. Aku telah melatih raut wajah seperti ini hampir tiga ratus tahun terakhir.

Dia tersenyum tertahan. Hampir melonjak girang namun segera mengendalikan diri dan mengangguk-angguk patuh di hadapanku.

"O-_Oppa_... B-boleh foto bersama _O_-_ppa_?" aku bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak kian cepat. Membuatku kian haus saja.

Aku berpura-pura berpikir, lalu menangguk pelan. Dia kembali menahan keinginan untuk melonjak senang.

Dasar bodoh.

Aku menghabiskan ice cream strawberry di tanganku sebelum berdiri dan membersihkan mantelku. "Ayo ikut aku," ujarku dengan tersenyum tipis yang membuat wajah _yeoja_ itu merona merah. Ish, pasti banyak darah yang berkumpul di sana.

Aku memandunya berjalan menembus keramaian kota Seoul di malam hari. Lampu-lampu yang berpendar orange membuat hatiku semakin menginginkan liquid merah manis itu.

"_Oppa_, kenapa ketempat seperti ini?" tanya _yeoja_ itu, sepertinya dia type penakut.

"Aku tidak bisa melepas penyamaranku kalau di tempat ramai," gumamku dan terus membawanya ke lorong-lorong sepi yang begitu cantik di mataku.

"Di sini sepertinya sudah cukup sepi," gumamku, yang kemudian melepas masker yang sedari tadi terus kukenakan.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum menatapku, senyum yang tiba-tiba lenyap saat dia melihat keempat taringku dan iris merahku yang menyala. Tak ada penyamaran lagi... dan tak ada yang bisa kubiarkan lolos setelah melihat wujud asliku.

"AAAAA!"

Aku sudah hapal, teriakan macam ini. Teriakan yang pada detik berikutnya akan menjadi ratapan lemah kala liquid merah miliknya mulai kucuri tanpa sisa. Meninggalkan tubuh pucat dengan mata yang melotot ngeri. Aku suka wajah itu. Manusia menganggapku mosnter, ya mereka menganggapku monster tanpa tahu bahwa merekalah monster yang sebenarnya. Merekalah yang menciptakan aku.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja Minnie?" Seseorang menunda langkahku menuju kamarku di _dorm_ Super Junior. Kau tahu Super Junior, aku yakin kau tahu.. kalau tidak, kau bisa membuka internet dan mencari tahu, ada jutaan artikel yang memuat tentang ketenaran kami.

Ah, manusia tadi, manusia yang mencegat perjalananku adalah seorang Lee Teuk, seorang _namja_ yang mereka sebut Angel without wings. Huh! Lelucon konyol macam apa itu? Selama tiga ratus tujuh puluh tahun aku hidup aku tidak pernah percaya adanya manusia seperti itu. Manusia hanya makhluk menjijikkan penuh tipu daya. Dan yang jelas... manusia adalah makananku.

"Aku jalan-jalan mencari _ice cream Hyung_," jawabku, memasang wajah _aegyo_ yang takkan seorang pun manusia mampu menirunya.

"Cepatlah istirahat, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita ada jadwal," ujarnya dengan ramah.

Yah, kuakui... dari sekian juta manusia yang pernah kutemui, Lee Teuk adalah pemilik jiwa bijak yang sangat-sangat jarang kukenal. Beberapa pemiliknya malah menjadi korbanku, ah.. sudah, jangan membicarakan tentang berapa banyak darah yang kuhisap.

Aku harus hidup, aku ingin hidup. Dan aku butuh darah mereka untuk tetap hidup, mereka yang menciptakanku jadi mereka pula yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang hidupku.

_TBC_

Ini baru prolog ya... kira2 bagus ga? Pairnya KyuMin, mungkin ada Couple suju lain tapi ga se-Main Kyumin. Dan Chap depan penggunaan POV bukan dari Sungminppa lagi tapi dari Author jadi sisi Liar sungmin bakal hanya jadi mistery.

Yang baca After All milik Lhyn.. mungkin masih inget Scene dimana Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Seohyun nonton theater... ada yang inget Theaternya menampilkan cerita apa? Ini terisnpirasi dari itu lho...

Setting Fic ini adalah ketika Suju masih 12 (kyu belom gabung dan akan gabung). Genre umum Romance sedikit bumbu mystery dan hurt/comfort.

Manurut Reader lanjut ga nih Fic? Kalo lanjut Rifyu ya... Lhyn lanjut kalo rifyunya lebih dari 100 #dibantai. Hiyahahaha... becanda aish... reader-ssi jangan ngambek donk... 20 angka untuk lanjut ya... kalo kurang Lhyn bakal apus karena Lhyn anggep Fic ini ga memenuhi standar.

Saranghaeyo!

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lhyn Hatake **present

Vrykolakas at First Meeting

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Mysteri.

Rate : M (for Save)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, and Other member Suju.

pairing : sementara **Kyuhyun**** X Sungmin **aja.

Warning : Timeline, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Sungmin melirik jam di tangannya sekilas. Tepat jam dua belas malam dan persiapan untuk perform besok baru selesai. Mata _foxy_nya berkeliling, menatap satu persatu 'teman'satu grubnya, hampir semuanya tengah mengusap peluh dan menenggak air mineral dari botol-botol yang disediakan. Sungmin memang tak berpeluh, namun bukan berarti dia tidak haus. Dia haus!

Sudah seminggu dia tidak berburu karena ketua grub yang dengan konyol memperketat pengawasan pada _member_nya. Hah! Kalau begini percuma saja dia menjadi _publik figure_, padahal rencananya dia menjalani profesi ini agar bisa dengan mudah menarik mangsa seperti kata Minho yang kini tengah menjalani profesi serupa.

Bukan dia tak ingin menyelinap, tapi pengalaman setahun tinggal satu kamar bersama Donghae membuatnya paham bahwa _namja_ itu akan segera bangun jika ada yang aneh sedikit saja dengan kamar mereka. Dan tentu saja dia tak mau menerima resiko dengan membuat Donghae menggegerkan dorm karena 'kegiatan' malamnya.

Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati Eeteuk, _Leader_ Super junior yang kadang terlalu perhatian. Dia mendekatinya dan mencoba mengambil perhatian dengan mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya.

"Teukie eomma..." Sungmin memanggil dengan nada merajuk.

"Hemm Minne, _waeyo_?" Eeteuk menyahut pelan sambil menutup botol air mineralnya.

"Boleh aku ijin keluar tiga puluh menit saja... aku ingin _ice cream_," _namja_ _aegyo_ itu masih berusaha merajuk.

"Besok kita ada Live TV Minnieya, kita tidak boleh kecapaian," Ujar Eeteuk pelan.

"Eung...aku tidak akan lama, cuma mau jalan-jalan ke toserba di ujung jalan membeli _ice cream_. Aku akan langsung pulang setelahnya, janji!"Sungmin mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' demi meyakinkan sang _Leader_.

"Ya sudah, jangan terlalu lama. Ish! Apa kau tidak bisa sebentar saja tanpa _Ice cream_? Dari kemarin kau terus merajuk meminta _ice cream_," gumam Eeteuk sambil lalu yang dibalas dengan cengiran khas Sungmin yang menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang rapi.

_Namja_ manis itupun segera meraih mantel hitam dan topi arminya, lalu segera berlalu dari _Back Room_ khusus Super Junior yang telah di sediakan pengelola stasiun TV itu. Sungmin menarik reslating mantelnya tinggi-tinggi hingga mencapai dagunya, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung Stasiun TV, menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan kecepatan langkah kakinya yang mulai terlihat tak normal. Dia tak perduli itu, lagi pula gedung itu telah lenggang mengingat sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan dia tak bisa bertahan dengan tenggorokannya mulai terasa terbakar.

Denyut dantungnya pun terasa mulai menyakitkan. Sial, dia harus cepat-cepat mengisi tubuhnya dengan darah segar. Berjalan menembus malam dan udara dingin di akhir musim dingin, _namja_ pucat itu mulai mendekati suara jantung yang terdengar paling dekat dengannya. Detakan teratur yang terasa mengundangnya.

Sungmin merogoh saku mantelnya, meraih sebuah pisau perak kecil dengan ukiran anggek, terlihat klasik namun berkilau sengit. Seakan siap merobek perut siapapun yang mencoba mengusik pemiliknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sungmin mendapati sosok itu, seorang _namja_ bertubuh kecil namun terlihat cukup berotot. Di tangannya terjinjing sekantong plastik bir dan beberapa camilan kecil. Mangsa yang begitu manis dengan usianya yang terlihat belia.

Sungmin tak ingin membuang waktu dengan memikat _namja_ itu pada pesonanya. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya melempar tubuh kecil itu kedalam sebuah gang...

"ARGH!" terdengar erangan saat Sungmin menghantamkan punggung _namja_ itu dengan keras pada dinding di belakangnya.

Dan erangan lebih keras terdengar saat _namja_ berkulit pucat itu menusukkan pisau kesayangannya tepat di jantung mangsa manisnya. Darah segar mengalir deras dan tak sedikitpun Sungmin sia-siakan. Menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus namun tetap terkendali, bagaimanapun juga dia tak mau ada sebercakpun darah yang mengotori tubuhnya.

Tenggorokannya terasa berbeda setelah liquid merah itu masuk perlahan, jantungnya mulai berdetak normal. Namun dia masih terus menghisap liquid merah sumber kehidupannya. Tapi, belum juga rasa puasnya akan darah segar itu terobati, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang keras menghantam tubuhnya. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dari makanan manisnya berada.

Sungmin mengeram. Dia tak tahu benda apa yang mengusiknya dan siapa manusia bodoh yang berani menganggu kesenangannya.

"_Gotcha_!"

Sungmin menengadah mendengar seruan itu dan saat itu juga dia sadar akan keberadaan manusia itu. Tubuh tinggi kurusnya terlihat menjulang diatas atap bangunan sana. Sungmin mencibir mendengar betapa terkendalinya detak jantung _namja_ itu. Ya. Makhluk diatas sana adalah seorang _namja_ tanpa perlu Sungmin lihat wujudnya.

"Ssshhh..." Sungmin mendesis merasakan sebuah benda yang bergerak cepat kearahnya. Sebuah peluru. Namun bukan berarti hal itu membuat Sungmin bergerak karena ... peluru bukanlah hal yang bisa— "ARGH!" Sungmin mengerang. Sial!. Bagaimana bisa—

"Itu bukan peluru biasa,"suara bas _namja_ itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang kini mengerang sakit.

—peluru itu berhasil menggores lengannya.

"Dibuat khusus untum menumbus jantungmu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tebeliak. Iris kelincinya membulat sempurna mendengar _namja_ itu menyebut namanya dan... tentu saja, dengan keberadaan peluru yang mampu menggores kulitnya itu berarti _namja_ di sana tahu persis siapa dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" Sungmin mendesis lirih. Jarak diantara mereka bisa terbilang cukup jauh, namun jelas sekali jarak bukan suatu yang nyata untuk membuat komunikasi keduanya terhambat.

"Your hunter, wanna be your master!"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, desingan peluru kembali terdengar. Sial! Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menghindarinya. Dia tak tahu lawan macam apa di depannya, Sungmin terus mencoba menghindar namun tanpa sedetikpun iris kelincinya terlepas dari sosok itu.

Sosok tinggi kurus dengan iris coklat yang terasa menusuk tepat di dadanya. Masih dengan gerakan luesnya melompat dari satu atap keatap yang lain, Sungmin mempersiapkan pisau perak kesayangannya. Sedikit berpikir sayang untuk membuang pisau itu tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya senjata yang dia miliki saat ini.

Sungmin menjejakkan kakinya dengan tepat sebelum berputar dan melempar lurus pisau peraknya ke depan.

"Argh!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengdengar rintihan pelan itu dan segela menghilang saat perhatian _namja_ sial itu teralihkan. Dia tak perduli pisaunya mengenai bagian apa dari _namja_ sialan itu, tapi kalau boleh berharap... jantungnya, itu bagus!

.

.

"Masih sakit?" Ryeowook bertanya perhatian.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis pada Magnae Super Junior itu. "_Gomawo_, Wookie. Tapi tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun," pinta Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatapnya lembut dan mengangguk. "Tapi _hyung_ harus jujur padaku, dari mana _hyung_ mendapatkan luka itu. Apa seseorang berniat merampokmu _hyung_? Bukannya _hyung_ pintar martial art?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Sejujunya dia benar-benar benci pada perhatian macam ini, perhatian yang justru membuatnya kerepotan. "Aku lengah Wookieya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Cuma luka kecilkan," memang benar hanya luka kecil. Tapi hampir seratus tahun ini Sungmin tak pernah mendapatkan luka sekecil apapun. Hal itu membuat luka yang seharusnya tak sakit ini jadi terasa berdenyut berlebihan.

Hei. Dia ini masih 'setengah'manusia, bukan hal yang aneh kalau dia merasa sakit.

Tadinya Sungmin berniat diam-diam mengobati lukanya, semuanya tampak sempurna ketika telinganya mendengar deru napas yang teratur dari seluruh kamar yang berarti semua penghuninya telah tertidur. Namun sialnya dia lengah dan tak sadar dengan keberadaan Ryeowook di dapur saat dia hendak meraih kotak obat dari kulkas.

Jadilah _namja_ imut itu terpekik khawatir dan langsung membantunya. Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan sekali lagi berterimakasih pada Ryeowook yang telah mengobati lukanya. _Namja_ manis itu segera berpamitan menuju kamarnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas single bad bersprai pink, tempat tidurnya. Sementara di sisi lain kamar itu seorang _namja_ lain tengah mendengkur halus, Donghae teman satu kamarnya.

Sungmin diam, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan menerawang. Pikirannya terpusat pada satu orang, _namja_ itu... _namja_ kurus bermata tajam yang telah meninggalkan luka di tangannya. Siapa dia? Dan apa yang diinginkannya dengan 'memburu' Sungmin?

Seharusnya semua 'opnum' yang tergabung dalam tim khusus pembuatan Ex terlarang itu telah Sungmin musnahkan beserta anak keturunannya sejak dulu. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi pemburu yang mengejarnya, mengejar kesetiaannya sebagai senjata terkuat.

Dan sepertinya, dia tahu segalanya tentang Sungmin. Dia tahu, element apa yang bisa menggores kulit Sungmin. Padalah seharusnya hanya Minho dan Junsu yang tahu hal— oh Tuhan! Minho!

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, _namja_ berpipi tembam itu segera bangun dan secepat kilat menekan speed dial dari ponselnya...

Tuut... tuttt...

Suara sambungan terdengar pelan dan membuat tak sabar.

Tuuttt...

"Jawab teleponnya, Minhoya~" Sungmin berujar pelan, entah pada siapa.

Tuut...

"Anny—"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Potong Sungmin tak sabar begitu panggilannya terjawab.

"Tentu Minneya, _waeyo_? _Gwenchanayo_? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya suara bass minho yang sedikit terdengar berat. Agaknya _namja_ itu tengah tertidur sebelum menjawab teleponnya.

"Syukurlah, _Gwencaha_. _Mianhe_, menganggumu malam-malam. Beristirahatlah lagi," gumam Sungmin pelan.

Dia sedikit menghela napas lega, setidaknya _namja_ sialan itu tidak ikut menyerang Minho. Dan merasa bahwa sebaiknya menceritakan hal ini pada Minho esok pagi saja. Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal, bersiaga agar bisa meraih benda itu dengan cepat. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba menumpulkan seluruh indranya.

Dia aman disini, dia aman di dorm ini. dia aman bersama keluarganya. Setidaknya, menusia-manusia itu menganggapnya keluarga meskipun dia tidak.

.

.

"Minnie _hyung_~ Minnie _hyung_ bangunlah..."

Sungmin mendengar suara itu sayup-sayup, sebelum kemudian _namja_ itu membuka iris _foxy_nya.

"Bangunlah _Hyung_, Manager Kim sudah menungu kita di ruang tengah," ujar sosok yang belum Sungmin dsadari itu siapa.

Sungmin mengusap matanya dan mengedipkannya untuk mencoba fokus. "Hae...," suara Sungmin terdengar parau.

"Bangunlah, Manager Kim bilang ingin bicara penting," ulang Donghae dan dengan perlahan membantu Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin melangkah mengikuti donghae yang berjalan di depannya. Langkahnya akag terhuyung, dia masih butuh istirahat setelah pertarungan dengan _namja_ 'sial' semalam. Dengan setengah sadar, Sungmin menjatuhkan pantatnya di lantai di bawah Kibum dan bersandar di kaki _namja_ _Snow_ _white_ itu.

"Sudah berkumpul semuanya?" suara manager Kim terdengar agak keras.

Beberapa orang mengiyakan sementara beberapa yang lain hanya mengangguk diam, termasuk Sungmin.

"Seperti yang sudah Presiden Lee putuskan dan melalui pihak Management kabarkan pada kalian bahwa anggota terakhir Super Junior akan segera memulai debutnya, aku datang untuk memberi tahukan bahwa hari ini, adalah hari pertama dimana dia akan muncul bersama kalian," terang meneger Kim yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengejutkan karena hal itu telah di ucapkan berkali-kali sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Namun tak urung beberapa diantara mereka pun mulai menyimak dengan baik ucapan Prince Manager itu, meski beberapa yang lain tetap tak berminat.

"Dan pagi ini, aku membawa _The Last Member_ kesini untuk bertemu dan saling menyapa dengan kalian, para _Hyung_nya. Wookieya, kau mendapat seorang Dongsaeng," hampir semua mulai tertarik dan menyimak kalimat Prince Manager, termasuk Sungmin.

Kim Junghoon tersenyum tipis mendapati anak-anak asuhannya tampat tertarik dengan topik pagi hari ini. Dia meraih ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor, melirik satu per satu anak asuhnya. "Masuklah," ujarnya singkat pada benda di tangannya.

Super junior terdiam, Donghae meletakkan bola basket yang tengah di mainkannya, Siwon menghentikkan jemarinya yang mengusap rambut lembut Kibum, Hangeng meletakkan kava mata yang menjadi perebutannya dengan Heechul, semuanya mulai mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu masuk ruang tengah.

Sungmin tak yakin, namun sepertinya memang benar bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat seiring dengan langkah cepat seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka. Ada aroma mint tipis yang sepertinya pernah teraba indra penciumannya sebelumnya.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungny ayang entah mengapa jadi di luar kendali seperti ini. Tidak biasa. Seakan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Annyonghaseyo."

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin seakan melompat ketika mendengar suara bass itu. Bukan suara yang akrab memang, tapi dia pernah mendengarnya.. dia pernah mendengar suara itu bicara...

"_Your hunter, wanna be your master."_

Sekelebat ingatannya tentang semalam kembali. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan bobot saat menatap figure itu. Sosok tinggi kurus dengan iris coklat yang seakan menghujam jantungnya langsung. Rahang tirus nan kokoh itu, rambut terikal kecil berwarna caramel yang terjatuh menyentuh keningnya dan seulas senyum tipis yang tampak seperti seringai di mata Sungmin

"K-kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Ini gila. Dunia pasti telah berubah kotak saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin, dia... _namja_ yang semalam datang dan menyerangnya kini berdiri begitu kokoh di hadapannya. Tersenyum begitu lugu seakan semalam hanya kelebatan mimpi dari sisi Sungmin saja.

_TBC_

Hay-hay semuanya... maaf ya lama fic ini apdet mana pendek pula, Lhyn emang sengaja *plak* soalnya Lhyn mau fokus di Fic 'After All' dulu, Mian... *bungkuk2*

Sediki penjelasan ya...

Minho di sini masih model dan artis, belum gabung ama SHINee. Karena SHINee kan debut tiga tahun setelah SuJu. Lalu MinniePpa masih sekamar ama Donghae, pembagian kamar yang lain sih sesuai Couple aja biar ga repot, tapi Donghae masih ama Sungmin dan Hyukie ama Shindong ya...

Vrykolakas memiliki arti yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Vampire, sebutan untuk (legenda) manusia penghisap darah yang berasal dari Mesir.

Makasih banyak buat :

**MinMinie11, ****keytaELF****, Kyuminnie05, ****Thania Lee****, Dina LuvKyumin, BunnyMinnie, ****Kyuminlinz92****, VainVampire, eunhee24, Hyeri, cloudify2kim, FARKHA, KyuLie Minnie, Mutsuchi, Kim hyunie, siticho, followers, E.L.F, park soohee, MegaKyu, genki zen, Rosa Damascena, 13elieve in KyuMin 7ove, sungyoungpark, Minniegalz, Princess Chintya, Ms. KMS, emyKMS, VampirMin, Archielf, bunny's Kyumin, it's me HMW, ChiKyumin, Akira, minnienyaevil9tha, ****Park Min Rin****, ChoZhouHyun, Hikari, ****Takishika Rinku imnida****, ****EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137****, ****diitactorlove****, ClaireAsMe, A14nightingale, Dincubie, Youngers, SparKyuAlan, Rhie sparKyu'min, Isena**

Jawaban pertanyaan :

# Q : ngomong-ngomong judul teater yang siwon,Kyuhyun, Sungmin, sama seohyun nonton apaan?

A : Itu teather karangan Lhyn yang ada di Fic "After All" dan ga Lhyn beri judul.. hehehe... kalo ga salah ada di Chapt 10, silahkan di buka kalau penasaran.

# Q : Di Blade daywalker ga ngisep darah? Tapi Ming di sini ngisep darah?

A : Haha.. ini fic sebenernya Cuma minjem istilah ada dari ntu pelem, Ide dllnya dari otak ga waras Lhyn langsung jadi maklumin kalo beda jauh. Alasan Mingppa ngisep darah udah di jelasin kemaren lho.. itu karena jantung Mingppa yang menghisap darahnya sendiri, jadi kalau Mingppa pengen idup dia harus dapet darah dari orang lain :D

# Q : mang sapa yang bunuh orangtua min dan jadiin dy vampire? trus orang2 tu ga nyariin y?

A : Orangtua Mingppa + Sungjin mati saat perang berlangsung, dan yang membuat Sungmin jadi seperti itu adalah anggota kemiliteran korea (Sungmin sedikit menyebul clue 'Berseragam' di chap kemarin) dan mereka yang membuatnya seperti itu sudah di bunuh oleh Sungmin (Seharusnya semua 'opnum' yang tergabung dalam tim khusus pembuatan Ex terlarang itu telah Sungmin musnahkan beserta anak keturunannya sejak dulu)

# Q : ff ini, yaoi kan ya? Katanya lhyn gabisa bikin nc yaoi, jd ntar disini ga ada nc nya?

A : Wah.. kalo NC Lhyn emang belom yakin, tapi Bloody dan 'sedikit' hal dewasa mungkin ada *otak mesum ga bisa ilang* :D apa Lhyn salah Rating? Apa pindah ke T aja?

# Q : alasan umin masuk suju apa?kok umin bisa tahan sama anak suju? kenapa gak dihisap darah mereka? minho juga jadi member shinee dong

A : Sungmin masuk suju karena saran minho (ada clue di atas ^ ) supaya dia bisa menarik perhatian mangsa dengan mudah. Sungmin tahan ama anak suju? Sebenarnya ga juga... Cuma dia ga mau juga 'ilalang' tempatnya bersembunyi di makan sendiri dong *istilah apa ini?*

# Q : kayaknya ini plotnya lebih rumit ya?

A: Haha.. keknya emang Vian yang baru bangun tidur deh *digampar*, coz fic ini NIAT-nya ga bakal serumit After All... Lhyn udah botak mikirin fic yang satu itu.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang nge **Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... GAMSAHAMNIDA! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_19_03_2012


End file.
